


Family Portrait

by SebStanborn



Series: The A/B/O Trashcan [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Omega Bucky Barnes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Pregnant Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebStanborn/pseuds/SebStanborn
Summary: This is just a sweet short, as an apology for not updating Jolene or Boston in awhile. I'm really sorry, and I hope you all enjoyed. I may expand on this, I may not, but for now I need to finish all of the other stories I have lined up. Thank you!





	Family Portrait

It's late by the time they arrive back from their mission, battered and bruised and ready to collapse as they step into their apartment. It'd been an easy mission, only requiring the two of them and Wanda, but exhausting nonetheless. _But no casualties. Thank God for no casualties._

"We've done good," Thor says softly, squeezing Steve's shoulder comfortingly as he places Mjölnir on its hook by the door. Steve smiles tiredly and drops his Shield underneath it.

"I know," he sighs. "And the people deserve some good..."

"But it's tiring, having to be a constant symbol of good," Thor nods in understanding, hand sliding up to grip the nape of Steve's neck. "But it's worth it, at the end of the day," he adds, gesturing with his head towards the couch.

"Alway," Steve says as he glances to where Thor had gestured, a smile spreading across his face at the sight that greets him. Bucky lying on the couch asleep, Natasha curled around him, her hands resting on his swollen belly, their baby Freya curled against Bucky's side. For their little family, it's always worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sweet short, as an apology for not updating Jolene or Boston in awhile. I'm really sorry, and I hope you all enjoyed. I may expand on this, I may not, but for now I need to finish all of the other stories I have lined up. Thank you!


End file.
